


LU Snippets!!!

by Namian_Velius



Series: Stuffies for LU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namian_Velius/pseuds/Namian_Velius
Summary: Just snippets I write that will most likely never be used. If they are, I'll delete them from here. Enjoy the lack of context!
Series: Stuffies for LU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	LU Snippets!!!

_"Would you be able to kill me?"_

Legend's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at his enemy. The question had been asked in the safety of a campfire and it had haunted him since. With his left arm pulled back in full preparation to swing, his gaze met his opponent's. With blue eyes wide and face as pale as a ghost, Warriors stared up from the ground with a perfect representation of fear.

_Would you?_

It was a stupid question. Stupid because it had been asked, and stupid because Legend already knew the answer. He had been in this position before many a time. With mindless soldiers a-and‐. He grit his teeth. Everyone else's life on the line; Sky, Wind, Hyrule, _everyone._ The die had been cast and the choice had been made.

_Could you?_

Legend's eyes prickled as his thoughts were cast back to a smile brighter than the sun and the sweet scent of hibiscus.

 _Yes_.

"I'm sorry," Legend whispered. Then he brought down his sword. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be posting another snippet later after work.


End file.
